You know you love me, XOXO
by Leigh Adam
Summary: Pure fluff. Dick has been watching too much Gossip Girl and decides to start his own Gossip Girl Blog for the Hero and Rogue community. What he doesn't intend on is the rest of the world finding it and the chaos that ensues. All Characters, and meant to be fun with no real plot.
1. Chapter 1

This is pure fluff and going to be updated more infrequently then I already do. The basic premise, inspired by my own binge watching of Gossip Girl, is Dick has been watching it too much and decides to start a blog. What he doesn't anticipate is his blog taking off.

* * *

 **Hey there Upper East Siders,**

 **It's Gossip Girl here, and I have some of the biggest news. While out and about in the city, we had our favorite superhero and Rogue couple Batman and Catwoman spotted up on a rooftop. Was it really only a year ago that on that very same rooftop she got way with some diamond jewelry and more importantly Batman's heart?**

 **Don't believe me, here's a shot of them either passionately working out their professional differences or just arguing. Thanks for the photo by the way anon1234. Are they on or off, well Gossip Girl is going to have to go with on still based on the fact she's not in handcuffs. Or maybe that's just how they play around. Either way, no one is running away and it doesn't look like there have been any big robberies lately so this is a social call.**

 **Either way, it'll be interesting to watch how this plays out. Will they finally get over their different walks of life to become the star studded couple we know them to be or are they just too different to make it work. You decide.**

 **You know you love me, XOXO**

"What the hell are you doing Grayson?" Damian demanded, sternly looking over the laptop lid at Dick who was giggling to himself as he hit send. Damian grabbed the laptop over Dick's protest, and made his infamous "tt" noise. What it was at was anyone's guess, the bright font, the pretty colors or the subject matter, the entry titled Bat and Cat back again?

"A gossip blog? Really Grayson? You watch too much tv." Damian casually dismissed him, shoving the laptop back at Dick.

"Hey Baby-Bat be nice, it's not like anyone is going to find it." Dick defended himself, "Besides, it's just for my own amusement. It's not like you can tell who anyone in this photo is." Dick had purposefully made sure the photo was just plausible enough, though anyone who really knew Batman and Catwoman knew they spent enough time on the rooftops of jewelry stores like Tiffany's for it to be legit. That was the whole point, anyone who knew anything knew the photo was real.

Damian still looked doubtful and rolled his eyes as he walked off, muttering about how soft and ignorant he was. Dick sighed, it was the great big internet, no one was going to find his dumb blog post right? Dami was just being paranoid, like he always was.

Muttering about paranoia running n the family, Dick began to set up basic profiles for everyone in the community, who they were friends with, who they weren't friends with. That sort of thing. All things a good Gossip site should have.

* * *

Selina woke up a few days later to her phone constantly buzzing. She had been up late last night patrolling a new target, an art collector was coming to Gotham to show off his collection and it was the perfect Cat target. She'd been out all night, which was why she was upset at having her beauty sleep interrupted at nine. She rolled over trying to avoid it, but one more defiant buzz set her off. She opened up the screen to numerous messages.

Eddie: "What the hell Selina. You know better than to get involved with him."

MR J: "Batsy and Catty sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Ivy: "What the hell is wrong with you Selina?"

Selina didn't bother to go through the rest, all some of the same variations. She instead dialed Ivy, thinking she would be the most rational. Hahaha no, nice try Selina.

"Hi Ivy, good morning to you too-"

"What the hell is wrong with you Selina, you said you were over him." Nothing like some good old fashioned Ivy temper to deal with in the morning. As she listened to Ivy ranting about Selina betraying her and Harley by daring go back to Batman, Selina finally found a pause to interject.

"What are you talking about? The last time we talked we argued." The line was silent for a few moments before Ivy told her to check the news and google her name, then rudely hung up on her. Selina sighed, typical Ivy.

Upon doing so, Selina promptly spit out her coffee. There it was in all its glory, her and the Bat on the roof of the store from a few nights, ago, arguing, with some stupid post about how cute they looked and the author was rooting for them to get together.

Selina then checked the name the person posted under and rolled her eyes. Gossip Girl for Rogues and Heroes. Was she back in high school? Gossip Girl had been off the air for years at this point, why did it suddenly get to make a resurgence now? More imporatnly, why did it have to be her life it made a resurgence in. Why couldn't it be in Central City or something? Metropolis even. She checked the websites traffic stats and groaned. Already over a million and growing, and the thing was just a few days old.

A new entry popped up and she, despite her insistence of not feeding the gossip mongers, read it.

 **Hey there Upper East siders,**

 **Was not expecting that big of a response. Seriously, at all. But one can only wonder, with the resurgence of the Bat-Cat duo, just how the other ladies in Batsy's life feel? After all, we know there's more out there, they're just a bit more camera shy.**

 **Also, speaking of Catwoman, one has to wonder how her BFFs are taking the news. Sure Harley is pretty into go with the flow, you have to be to put up with the Joker, but Ivy's not a fan of the Bat. Considering the long tensions between the green and the Bat, will this tear the Sirens apart or will what doesn't kill you make you stronger? After all, chicks before dicks right?**

 **Speaking of Ivy, here's a recent photo of her and Two-Faced, not so much a hater of men now are you Ivy? Seems like you're not the only Siren hiding a guy in her life now are you?**

 **You know you Love me, XOXO**

Selina looked at the photo shocked. That was definitely Ivy and Two-faced alright, who Ivy had sworn she wasn't talking to either. They were both sitting in some cute little café thing, on what looked a lot like a date. The security footage was time-stamped with last Wednesday, so it wasn't from a long time ago or something odd like that. Nope, this was rent, just like Selina's own bat encounter. Ivy was laughing and Harvey was smiling, and Selina felt some growing anger.

Who did Ivy think she was to complain about Selina talking to Batman when here she was talking to Two-faced again? That she supposedly hated?

Selina grabbed her cellphone and re-dialed Ivy, after several rings, she kept getting sent straight to voicemail.

Selina looked back at the laptop and saw a submit section. Still furious at the audacity to lecture her, Selina grinned as she began typing an email to the blog owner, and not even hesitating to hit send. So what if it wasn't completely one hundred percent true, this blog freak wouldn't know the difference right?

* * *

Dick was being unusually quiet the past few days in Bruce's opinion. Then he found out why, his algorithms to pick up any news about Batman went off like crazy one morning, and Bruce inwardly groaned when he saw the picture. He knew exactly who the photographer was, and was not happy about it. He was even less happy when he found the source, and the traffic was only growing as more and more news sites picked it up for content.

Bruce calmly printed out the page and the picture and shoved it in front of Dick's computer screen.

"What the hell is this?" Dick shrugged and smiled with what Bruce privately thought of as Dick's attempt at seeming funny.

"I got bored and thought it was harmless." Dick seemed to be trying to shrink in his chair while in the background Damian laughed, enjoying someone else getting in trouble as always. Tim looked up from his coffee interested, and for once Damian choose to indulge Tim with what the reaction was about.

"Well it isn't." Bruce thundered, annoyed with the sheer stupidity that one of his sons thought it was a good idea. "People are going to be hurting themselves trying to take pictures for a blog site, and you're going to get someone in trouble. This is incredibly irresponsible and not to mention a bad idea on all fronts."

Bruce went on, for what felt like a while, until he noticed Dick was no longer paying attention to him and had returned to staring at his computer screen. "What is it now?" He demanded, and Dick handed over his computer to Bruce to look at without a word.

The email was one about Poison Ivy, and included some, interesting pictures of Ivy at a certain pharmacy section called family planning along with a note about how they had been a couple for a while and were just waiting on the time to announce it to the world. Maybe the sign Ivy was buying pregnancy tests meant it was soon?

His shocked silence at the image of Ivy was enough for Dick to find his voice again. "Oh come on Bruce, we can't not keep something that gives us stuff like this." Dick pleaded causing everyone in the room, Alfred included to pour over the laptop. Tim looked incredulous, Damian proclaimed he didn't know what the big deal was and Dick kept insisting they needed to keep such a weapon. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Boys weren't supposed to be this complicated. Especially his adult son. Emphasis on the word Adult. "Fine." Bruce spit out, unable to resist knowing information, his one big weakness which they knew of and took full advantage of. "But there are rules."

Dick cheered while that was all it took for the other Batboys to start complaining. Damian was upset he had been labelled as most likely to throw Katanas at you while Tim was insisting his height was wrong. Bruce sighed and went to go grab his coffee, boys were not supposed to be this complicated. And they were not supposed to start a gossip site.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce had called an informal meeting down in the cave. If your name was Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson, Timothy Drake or Damian Wayne you were to get down to the cave for a discussion that would be known as the rules discussion.

Damian looked like he was dying of boredom, and kept fidgeting the entire time. Tim was over-caffeinated, and looked like if he drank anymore coffee he might start bouncing. Alfred had his usual poker face on and Dick was determined to act like nothing was wrong. It had been hard enough to get Bruce to be okay with the idea, but the rules that went along with it? Not fun.

"Rule number one." Bruce intoned, menacing as always. Dick wasn't quite sure why he was getting the batglare "You will not post anything about the people in this room or the rest of the Batfamily, and yes that includes Jason without their consent." Ahh, the reason for the batglare. He was mad he got caught with catwoman on a roof. Again.

Dick nodded, he could deal with that.

"Rule number two. You will not post anything that makes any member of the Bat-family, however loosely related to the batfamily, look bad. If it gets vetoed, it isn't posted. End of story."

Dick nodded again, he'd expected that too.

"Third. These rules are subject to change at any time and additional rules may be added as we see fit. Fourth, this conversation does not leave this room. And finally, you will donate all your ad revenue to charity." The blue eyes seemed to bore holes into Dick's skull. "any farther questions?" The last part wasn't a question but Dick was going to treat it like one.

"Can the charity be the Dick Grayson wants a yacht charity?" Bruce glared, while Damian made his weird tcht noise, which Dick took as a no. "Damn."

Tim looked bored, and after the lecture was over, shot back to the lab to work on, whatever it was Tim worked on in his spare time. Damien and Bruce vanished into the shadows to go do whatever it was they did in the dark, a trait Dick had deduced must be genetic, and only Alfred was left, looking as unamused as ever.

"I certainly hope you find no need to write about me Master Dick." Alfred noted. "though if you do, I must admit a fondness for happy Lifetime movies." Dick stared, but only until the older man began to laugh at his expense.

"Not funny Alfred."

"I must say though sir, you ought to be careful." He said in that old concerned way Alfred used to convince people to do what he wanted them to. "Finding out you may be the source of all this information is bound to cause the wrong kind of attention."

Dick paused, taking the thought in and formed an idea. Bruce would think it was dumb but it may be enough to through the heat off his tail. By making it the center of attention of course.

* * *

Edward Nigma didn't usually get out much, much less go to a bar. And yet, that was where he found himself. He needed some inspiration, and while that silly new gossip blog Selina and Ivy were fighting over was amusing and much fun, it hadn't provided enough.

Speaking of the Sirens, it seemed what didn't kill you intend made you stronger as they were all sitting at a table together in the Iceberg. All, Nigma noted with alcoholic drinks. Amused, he subtly took a picture and pulled up the site. Honestly, whoever made it had no flair at all, the bright colors and silly profiles thing. Ugh, some low level gossip monger who had gotten bored. After all, any high level gossip monger would know that his degree in forestry should count towards his "degrees attained". It really chapped Nigma's pride that it meant he had one less real degree than Batman did. His degree in 'all kinds of karate, glaring and beating the crap out of criminals' was not real.

Nigma went to find the submit email button, wondering whether it would be appropriate or not to include that tidbit about his degrees when he noticed some arguing coming from the sirens table. He stealthy, well as stealthy as a guy dressed in a bright green suit could, made his way to a table right across from them, in order to eavesdrop. Nigma also made sure to grab his camera and start recording. This had to be funny.

"I'm just saying we can't vote for Nightwing because we were there when his voice cracked." Selina argued, getting an eye roll from Ivy and a giggle from Harley for her efforts.

"You're just mad Batsy isn't on the list." Harley sniggered earning a high five from Ivy, who was clearly ignoring anything Selina contributed. Well, appearances could be deceiving. Apparently not all had been forgiven in siren land. "I still say we vote for Nightwing." Harley insisted. "Got to keep it local."

"But that flash has red hair, same as Red Arrow, and redheads are so under appreciated." Ivy insisted while Selina rolled her eyes.

The more Nigma listened, the more confused he got. What the hell were they arguing about? Each woman was glued to her cellphone, and hadn't even looked up from it in quite some time. At first Edward had thought they were texting, but that didn't seem right.

Hey slowly lowered the phone, but didn't stop recording. "If I may ask." He said, approaching the table, "What are you ladies discussing?"

Selina ignored him along with Ivy and it was only Harley who answered. "That gossip site has this new poll on it about who the readers think is the sexiest male super hero from Young Justice and we can't figure out who to vote for."

"I know Ed!" Selina pipped up excited, finally acknowledging his existence now that she wanted something. He knew that tone of voice meant she wanted him to agree with her. Crap. "You can be our tie breaker!"

Ivy and Harley nodded in agreement and Nigma shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, who are my options?"

"Nightwing, Red Robin, Superboy, RedArrow, Cyborg, Aqualad/However you pronounce that Atlantis name, and the younger of the two flashes." Harley read out sweetly. "The article says we all know heroes like Superman, and Batman are hot, but it's up to the rest of the world to decide who among the other players is the hottest of them all."

"Uh-huh." Nigma said, stalling for time. "Well, what are the arguments for each?"

"Well," Harley started. "I wanna vote for Nightwing because he's super fucking hot. And he's funny! Humor is important in a guy." She told Nigma seriously, though considering she dated the Joker, you couldn't really be surprised. Nigma personally thought he made too many puns.

"I want to vote for the Flash or Red Arrow because he's a redhead. He's got to be perfect right?" Ivy insisted. "Plus I mean, look at both of them. They're smart, careful to not hurt plant life. You see what I mean don't you Eddie?" She cooed, releasing some of her pheromones and despite his best intentions, Nigma found himself nodding along.

"I don't want to vote for any of them because this is stupid." Selina insisted getting a glare from Ivy and breaking the spell.

"You're just mad you owe me for that stupid picture." Ivy grumbled. "Do you know how awkward it was having that conversation with Harvey? 'no dear I'm not pregnant, I bought it for some poor girl on the same street my greenhouse was on who was having a panic.' Can you believe he made me swear in the eyes of the law I wasn't?"

"Well actually-" Nigma started before another glare cut him off. Knowing Harvey he could very well believe that.

"You mean the Harvey that you weren't seeing?" Selina challenged and Nigma made sure for one more time his phone was still videoing this. He pretended to be scrolling through his poll options while making sure to get the entire conversation.

"That's rich coming from Batman's slut." Ivy fired back, while poor Harley, seated in the middle of the two looked like she wanted to sink through the floor. Nigma took a step back, just in case. Harley put hands on both woman's shoulders and pulled them back into their seats, much to Nigma's disappoint. "Come on now." She hissed, "Stop fighting. Fighting means that damn gossip site wins."

Selina pouted she didn't get the last word but let the matter drop. Ivy in the meantime smiled an evil smile. "I have an idea." She announced. Getting the tables attention she leaned in conspiratorially, making sure to keep her voice down. "We all know Strange is weird about heroes, right? He goes as Batman everytime we have a Halloween party. "

Nigma, sensing the tides were changing thought up an excuse to leave before Ivy continued. "I say we vote for whoever he votes for." She turned to look at Selina. "And you, dear Selina have to find out on a date with him. And I get a picture to submit to that damn site. Then we can find out who wins and we can be even for the pharmacy pic."

Selina looked disgusted while Ivy giggled, and Harley nudged her to be a good sport. "Come on Catty."

"No. Hard Pass." Selina insisted. "That guy dresses up mannequins to look like me and does God knows what with them." That was new to Nigma, and at his face she elaborated. "He told me. Don't ask how that conversation went." She ordered, which Nigma was content to do.

"Oh look, he's over there." Ivy said sweetly, pointing at the bar where Strange was sitting, by himself. "Why don't you go keep the poor guy company?" She asked sweetly while Selina fumed.

"Fine." She snapped, "I hate you all." and got up and Nigma quickly took her seat so she couldn't back down. The entire Iceberg lounge went quieter and quieter in awe that a woman was walking towards Strange, not running the opposite way. Nigma made sure to film the entire thing, as did a few other patrons, not even being subtle about it.

After a while she returned, her drink finished and Strange decided to go, seemingly oblivious to the cameras pointed at him. Considering Nigma had to set up the guys wifi for him every time he got a new lair, Edward wouldn't be surprised if he had no idea what was going on.

"We're voting for Nightwing." Selina snapped, making Harley clap excitedly. Selina still annoyed at the idea of voting for him turned to flag down one of the barmaids, asking for the strongest thing they had and to not let her glass get empty. The rest of the table knew better then to ask what they had talked about, figuring drunk Selina would tell them. They were right.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Bruce said, trying to wrap his head around it. "Strange has batman and catwoman suits and dresses mannequins up in them?" Dick couldn't blame him for sounding like he wanted to throw up, Strange had also insisted the Sirens vote for him. It sounded even more ludicrous when someone said it out loud. But there were pictures, and pictures don't lie.

"Yep." Dick said, trying to be as neutral as possible. Bruce hated being the center of attention, much less on weird stuff. "Wanna see? Nigma sent pictures and everything."

"Nigma? As in the 'The Riddler' Edward Nigma?" Bruce sounded incredulous and Dick nodded. Oh, the man would hate himself so much if he knew he was sending stuff straight to Batman. Via gossip site.

"Yep. He also sent in a picture of Ivy drinking, so I guess she's not pregnant or wants people to think that. Apparently Harvey made her swear in the eyes of the law that she wasn't-"

"I don't want to know." Bruce returned to the computer and started to work on his newest case. "Use your best judgement." He gave Dick one finally look. "Don't make me regret saying that. I already think your hottest superhero poll was a dumb idea."

Well that was why Dick ran the gossip site and Bruce was Batman.

* * *

Hey there,

Lot's to catch up but first congratulations to Nightwing for winning our poll. It was pretty narrow among everyone, but he edged out that bit ahead.

Now, thanks to a user who calls himself SmarterThanBatman, we have this photo of the Sirens. Apparently, they're all still BFFs, and Ivy isn't pregnant. If the margarita doesn't give that away maybe the fact her secret boyfriend made her swear on a bible and promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth about whether she was or not. So no baby carriages coming up soon.

But, they seem super fun to hang out with, and Catwoman can apparently go through tequila like no one's business. Though to be far, she did have a creepy conversation with Strange. Apparently he didn't hear the memo she was with Bats and asked if she wanted to go to his apartment. She didn't even have to bring her costume over, he had enough for her to pick from.

Yep, that's right folks, Strange keeps costumes of superheroes, you know the ones he's better then, in his apartment. Don't believe me? A pictures worth a thousand words.

Have one. Hell have three.

I guess some of us never grow out of our middle school cringe days. Yikes, at least you never did that to try and impress a girl. Or a guy, there's a Batman suit in the corner there in pic two.

You know you love me, XOXO

I'm going to try Catwoman's method of pounding tequila to get those mannequins out of my head.

* * *

Tim was unceremoniously woken up from his spot on the couch by none other than Damian. "What the hell do you want demon?" he growled before rolling over.

"It's Grayson. Ever since that poll he's been insufferable." Tim groaned in agreement. Dick had been so pleased with the results, and it was starting to drive Tim a little crazy. As someone who didn't care what people thought about him, Tim was fine with not winning. What he wasn't fine with was Dick crowing about it every chance he got. Something had to be done.

"Got any ideas?" Tim asked and Damian smiled, which was unsettling in and of itself. Damian never really smiled, and it certainly meant nothing good if he had this evil grin going on.

"Well," The kid started, " I can think of a few things."


End file.
